pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Advanced Generation
Ash Ketchum is a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. He is a main character of the Pokémon Anime. Appearance In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red hat with a green Poké Ball on it, a blue sleeveless hoodie with a gold trim and white hood, a black short-sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Personality Since entering the Hoenn region, Ash became a mentor to a new trainer named May, much like how Misty and Brock were to him. Ash started to train with his Pokémon more than he previous did along with him doing practice battles with his friends to help with their Pokémon's moves. Ash is a little more of taking his rivals more serious as Gary moved on to become a researcher. Also, Ash is getting better at opening up to advice and being patient with others. Also, During his Hoenn journey, Ash began to understand that his hotheadedness needed fixing, especially when it came to both Pokémon battles and Gym battles, but still kept it when Pokémon were being mistreated while keeping some of his other traits and love for Pokémon. Relationships Professor Birch When Ash was gonna head to Hoenn his first order of business was gonna meet Professor Birch, after hearing about him from his rival and friend Harrison. When Pikachu got sick when he absorb too much electricity from Team Rocket's magnet when they were arriving to Hoenn, Ash instantly called Professor Birch for help, after hearing that there wasn't a Pokémon Center in Littleroot Town. After their meeting, Ash along with his friends would cross path with Professor Birch during their Hoenn travels as they would all help both people and Pokémon on their problems. Swellow Ash first meet Swellow as a Taillow when it snatch Max's chocolate bar from his hand. When it followed them to a area with a river, Ash battle it and caught as his first Pokémon he obtained in Hoenn. After that, Ash and Swallow became very good friends with one another. After it evolved, Ash had Swellow battle in a few of his Gym battles due to knowing that it likes a challenge and a couple of his Battle Frontier battles. Sceptile When Ash first meet Sceptile while he was a Treecko he instantly battle him in hope of catching him but failed. Through a suggestion from Pikachu, Ash decided to wait for him but seeing him trying to save his home from dying he decided to lend a hand which got him interested in him. Despite their efforts the tree died anyway, Ash told Sceptile that the tree was very grateful for trying to help it. Seeing that he wanted to battle him again, Ash gave him his request then caught him as his second Pokémon he obtained in Hoenn. Ash formed a great friendship with Sceptile during their time together and even maintained their friendship after evolving twice. Ash used Sceptile a lot due to being one of his most powerful Pokémon. Corphish Ash first meets Corphish while they were camping on Dewford Island as it was causing trouble for him and his friends. After successful drawing it out of hiding, Ash battle Corphish and caught it as his third Pokémon from Hoenn. After that, Ash and Corphish became very good friends. Sometimes, Ash gets annoyed with Corphish but still cares about it no matter what. Torkoal Instantly, Ash and Torkoal became good friends. Also, because of that friendship, Ash asked Torkoal if it wanted to join his team which it happily accepted and it became his fourth Pokémon he caught in Hoenn. Sometimes, Ash gets smoked by Torkoal whenever it was excited or upset. Glalie Ash was annoyed with Glalie when he first meet it during its time as a Snorunt as it took his gym badges from him and tried to get them back from it. However, Ash realized that Glalie stole his badges was because it really liked him which led him catching it as his fifth and final Pokémon he obtained in Hoenn. After that, Ash and Glalie became friends. Although, Ash gets annoyed when Glalie Ice Beam's hits him during its training to perfect the move and after it evolved. Morrison When Ash first meet Morrison they not only easily became competitive with each other but they also became rivals. However, Ash and Morrison formed a friendship, after working together to save their Pokémon from Team Rocket. They train together for the victory tournament during the Hoenn League championship. When they were going to go up against each other in the second round of the victory tournament, Morrison had a hard time because he never fought a good friend before but Ash snapped him out of it before the first half of their battle ended then they both promise to give their all during the second half. Despite Ash beating Morrison they remain friends as he stay to watch his battle against their friend Tyson. Tyson Shorty after arriving in Ever Grande City for the Hoenn League championship, Ash instantly found a new friend and rival in Tyson, after he help save him and his friends from a flock of Murkrow. After being paired up against each other in the quarter finals, Ash and Tyson promise each other to give them battle that none of them will ever forget. Ash may have lost to Tyson but they kept their promise before their battle, which show how much they become good friends during the League. Scott While heading back to Pallet Town, Ash encounter Scott, the owner of the Kanto Battle Frontier, in Viridian City. Ash instantly accepted Scott offer to do Battle Frontier as his next journey. All the Frontier Battle Ash had Scott would watch due to being the owner of the Battle Frontier. Although Ash was offer to be a Frontier Brain by Scott after beating all of them but he decline to continue his journey. However, Ash was told by Scott that the option to become a Frontier Brain was still open before they went their separate ways. Ambipom Ash first meet Ambipom during her time as an Aipom as she, like Primeape, stole his hat from him. However, Ash was able to get Ambipom to see that he wasn't a bad person after he saved her from falling. Although Ambipom gave Ash his hat back but she ended up following him. Had enough of her stealing his hat, Ash tried to catch her but failed. Although, Ash was given a second chance when Ambipom witness May's Pokémon contest battles which he succeeded thus becoming the only he caught during his Battle Frontier journey. Ash and Ambipom became very good friends, although she still stole his hat. Although he was gonna start his Sinnoh journey with Pikachu, Ash ended being joined by Ambipom as she followed him but he let her stay with him for his new journey. However, Ash traded Ambipom to his friend for one of her Pokémon due to being more interest in contest over battling. Despite being traded away and after she evolved, Ash and Ambipom maintain their friendship. When she found a new ambition, Ash supported Ambipom and he alongside his friend bid her farewell to follow her dreams. Biography Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver Starting a new journey, Ash received new clothes from his mom, trading his familiar button-up shirt for a sleeveless hoodie, his green gloves for black ones and got a new cap. Breaking with what he'd done previously when he left for Johto, Ash left the rest of his team with Professor Oak and Tracey, intent on capturing new Pokémon in Hoenn, taking only Pikachu, his Starter, with him from home - the idea being to recapture the feeling of first leaving Pallet Town as a new Trainer. Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire Advanced Upon arrival, he gained two new traveling companions in May, a beginner Trainer starting out on her journey with no clue what to do, and her younger brother Max, who has an extensive, impressive knowledge of Pokémon that far exceeds his years. Brock also returned, having finished his errands at home in Pewter City. When May decided to become a Pokémon Coordinator, Ash supported her and help in any way he can for her. Ash encountered both Team Magma and Team Aqua, two villainous crime syndicates occupying the Hoenn region for the first time. Ash won his first three badges by the end of the season: the Stone Badge from Roxanne of the Rustboro Gym, the Knuckle Badge from a rematch with Brawly from the Dewford Gym, and the Dynamo Badge from Wattson of the Mauville Gym. He also caught three Pokémon: Taillow, Treecko and Corphish. Advanced Challenge Ash was eager to challenge more Gyms as he was able to win the Heat Badge from Flannery, the Balance Badge from Norman, May and Max's father, and a Feather Badge from Winona. Ash's Pokémon team changed a bit. He caught a Torkoal while his Treecko and Taillow evolves into Grovyle and Swellow. Advanced Battle Before winning his last few badges, Ash was caught in a clash between Teams Magma and Aqua as they unleashed the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre to reshape the world. Due to Pikachu's connection with Groudon since absorbed the Blue Orb, both teams were stopped and the legendary Pokémon returned to rest. After that, Ash beat the twin Gym Leaders Tate and Liza for the Mind Badge and Grand Festival winner Juan for the Rain Badge. Prior to entering the Hoenn League, Ash declined an offer from Professor Oak to trade in his current Pokémon with his previous captures on the grounds that his new team had earned it for themselves. He gained two new rivals in Morrison and Tyson, the former he would beat, but the latter he would lose to. He placed among the Top 8. He caught a Snorunt, which later evolves into Glalie. Returning to Kanto with Brock, May and Max, Ash was invited to partake in the Battle Frontier, battling Frontier Brains for Frontier Symbols. Upon encountering the first Frontier Brain, Factory Head Noland and his Articuno, Ash left his friends for a quick bit while the Factory Head took Max and Pikachu up in his airplane, telling them "I had to make a phone call." Later that night, as the gang was watching Noland's Pokémon eat dinner, they speculated which of Noland's Pokémon Ash would challenge: Max guessed Venusaur, May guessed Rhyhorn, but Ash, aiming high, boldly decided on Articuno, the Legendary Bird of Ice. Wondering which of Ash's Pokémon he would use against a Legendary, the gang was excited when they saw his pick; Ash had gone straight to the top and brought in the big guns, calling in Charizard from the Charicific Valley to take on the Ice/Flying-type head-to-head. Despite the Type advantage being set against it, Noland's Articuno demonstrated its ability to quickly recover after taking direct hits from Charizard's Flamethrower and DragonBreath attacks and managed to gain an advantage over the fiery behemoth with an Ice Beam to the wingtip and repeatedly combining its Ice Beam and Water Pulse attacks, the latter move being strong enough to counter Charizard's newest move: Overheat. Ultimately though, Charizard managed to withstand Articuno's Steel Wing attack, and as the Legendary Bird came in for one last strike, it grabbed its wings in midair, stopping the attack before it could connect and topped it off with its signature Seismic Toss, knocking out Articuno for the win and earning Ash the Knowledge Symbol. Battle Frontier Ash battled all of the remaining Frontier Brains, Arena Tycoon Greta, Dome Ace Tucker, Pike Queen Lucy, Palace Maven Spenser and Salon Maiden Anabel (after losing to her once), and earned their Frontier Symbols. The last Frontier Brain however, Pyramid King Brandon, proved to be more difficult for Ash to defeat; Their first official battle saw Brandon's Registeel defeating Ash's Torkoal in spite of a new move it learned. For their rematch, which would be four-on-four, Ash took a "back to your roots" approach, once again calling in Charizard but also this time bringing in Bulbasaur and Squirtle to reunite his trio of Kanto Starters. Putting them together with Pikachu, Ash formed a team of aces from his early days: pitting the four aces against Brandon's Dusclops, Ninjask, Solrock and Regice, he finally claimed victory and the final Frontier Symbol - the Brave Symbol - completing the set and winning the Battle Frontier. After his victory, Scott offered Ash the position of Frontier Brain when one of them retired but he declined, opting instead to continue his journey. Before saying goodbye to May, Ash competed against her in the Terratta Pokémon Contest, their match ending in a tie. There was only one ribbon and they couldn't decide who to give it to. Ash had his Sceptile use Leaf Blade to cut the ribbon in half, choosing to split it with May before they all parted ways. Returning home, Ash met up with Gary again and saw the latter's new Electivire. Gary informed Ash about the region of Sinnoh, to which he immediately decided to travel next on his journey. He manages to catch an Aipom, who joins him on his Sinnoh journey. Pokémon In rotation In storage In training Temporary Befriended Achievements Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokémon League Status *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Quater-Finals (Top 8) Pokémon Championship Battles *Kanto Battle Frontier: Champion Tournaments *Hoenn PokéRinger-Crossgate Town: Winner *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown Pokémon Contest *Terracotta Town Pokémon Contest (unofficial): Winner - tied with May Trivia *This is the first time Ash. **Traveled with more then two companions. **To have been captured by a different villainous organization other than Team Rocket so he would't get in their way, although he got captured again by a different villainous organization for the same reason. **Avoided or gotten away from getting captured by a villainous organization, although he did get away from two other villainous organizations. **Didn’t have a main rival before the League. *Ash's Hoenn team are the very first team to. **Have five members on a team. **Have one Starter Pokémon on a team, although this was also shared with another one of his Pokémon teams. **Have a fully evolved -Type Starter Pokémon. **Have a fully evolved -Type. **Have a member that cannot evolve. **Have signal handily compete in the regions League. *Like his Orange Island journey, Ash when he was doing his Battle Frontier journey caught at least one or two Pokémon. Category:Ash Ketchum Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Main characters